Conversations
by Felicie Senta
Summary: Hamlet's death leaves Denmark broken, but King Horatio rises to make Denmark great once more."Now, I stand before thee to either proclaim me as thy king or as a liar and tyrant. It is thy choice, people of Denmark, so, promulgate it now!” R&R please.
1. Author's Note

1This is a story written entirely through conversations. I'll be adding new characters throughout the story so keep checking this page for updates. Disclaimer: Any of Shakespeare's original characters, such as Horatio and Hamlet, are not mine. I repeat: NOT MINE. But the other characters do belong to me.

Characters:

- **Horatio** - _King of Denmark_

- **Jal** - _Queen of Denmark, Horatio's wife_

- **Barten** - _The Chief Advisor to the king, Jal's brother_

- **Rening** - _Horatio's good friend_

- **Verin** - _Horatio's oldest son, Prince of Denmark_

- **Jaylin** - _Horatio's middle son_

- **Kaylene** - _Horatio's only daughter_

- **Laering** - _A soldier, Rening's friend_

Remember to watch this page for new characters!


	2. Fate

xXxXx

_Horatio:_"A death that parts thee with noble intentions and heartfelt sorrows, Lord Hamlet is gone from thy sight, but not thy hearts. A soldier through death, he will fight on his path of righteousness to the gates of Heaven that open for him. He ought to be remembered for his most courageous spirit and unfathomable faithfulness. He leaves me, Horatio, to reign over the kingdom of Denmark, a place Hamlet loved beyond words. Thou shall remember Hamlet's story, now and for years, and never shall we forget where betrayal and murder leads thee. Now, I stand before thee to either proclaim me as thy king or as a liar and tyrant. It is thy choice, people of Denmark, so, promulgate it now!"

_The People of Denmark:_ "Thou shall make a fine king. King Horatio! King Horatio!"

xXxXx

__

Twelve Years Later. . . .

_Horatio:_ "I cannot forget Hamlet's last words to me, no matter the years that slip by. From that moment those dying words passed through his lips, I knew his responsibly would not die on his own shoulders, but on mine. But I do not believe I am saving Denmark from the phrase, 'There is something rotten in Denmark.' Oh, how I wish for Hamlet's council!"

_Jal:_ "Do not fret, my dear. Barten is council enough for thee."

_Horatio:_ "Thy's brother shall never take the place of Hamlet! Barten does not know the people nor do thee, queen. I shall choose my own council of advisors!"

_Jal_: "Who will thy choose? Whom is better versed than Barten?"

_Horatio_: "Rening, my good friend. He is both an imposing and good figure to have on my council."

_Jal_: "Rening?! Rening is nothing more than a royal thief."

_Horatio_: "But a thief that has stolen nothing but my friendship, which I had given him. And, beware, madam, Rening is my friend and shall be treated as such."

_Jal_: "Thieves never change. A thief is a murderer that does not kill humans, but hope. The hope of keeping the living that thee has earned!"

_Horatio_: "And Barten is any better?"

_Jal_: "Thee are thy one who allowed my brother into this palace. Do thee go back on thy action?"

_Horatio_: "I regret my actions as much as thy man sitting at a common table. But, kingly mistakes are harder to sort out than normal, everyday mistakes."

_Jal_: "Tell me which mistake it was that allowed thee to marry me!"

_Hoartio_: "A kingly mistake. One I shan't take back, as much as my heart tells me too."

xXxXx

_Jal_: "He plans to replace thee with a thief!

_Barten_: "How dare thee! I, who have shown thy king nothing but thy best of kindness, receive this treatment in replacement of a reward!"

_Jal_: "Remember he did elevate you from squire to lord. And, as favor falls and rises, you are lucky to receive such a high honor."

_Barten_: "Yet he defaces me by dismissing me from thy job he first ordered me to. Have thee not convinced him to let me stay?"

_Jal_: He is not to be swayed. His heart and eyes are set on Rening. If anything shall happen to Rening, there is the chance that thee may stay in thy position.

_Barten_: "Thy thinking of thy's mind is quite deceitful. I enjoy thee's plots. Ingenious, in my opinion."

_Jal_: Thank you, my dearest brother. Now, off with thee! Sharpen thy sword so its point shall find its mark with precision.

_Barten_: As always, dear queen.

xXxXx

_Horatio_: "Thy queen has no kind words to spare on the likes of thee."

_Rening:_ "And I, her. She and I will never become friends as much thee wishes it. She detests my common background, because, of course, she is the all-mighty royalty. None offensive to thee, Horatio. Her lips are likes shriveled limes and thy words just as sour."

_Horatio_: "I am glad I have thee to parry my words with, for royalty makes dull company. In royalty, the truth is never evident until it is all too late."

_Rening_: "Thee is thinking of Hamlet. Hamlet was a brave man, yet fate dealt him a faulty hand. No one can cheat fate, try as thee might."

_Horatio_: "I do not agree with thee. Fate can be cheated by the ultimate trickster; love. If Hamlet had not loved Ophelia, his fate would have been gentler. His cards would have brought him good fortune."

_Rening_: "And thee, Horatio? What are the cards you hold?"

_Horatio_: "I hold no cards. I discarded them a long while ago."

_Rening_: "Then what shall Fate do with thee?"

_Horatio_: "Deal me another hand, I presume."

_Rening_: "Do not have faith in Fate, for it shall only break thy bonds thee has so carefully formed."

_Horatio:_ "Then I shall break them myself."

xXxXx

Laering: "Did thee see the poison thy queen was making?"

_Rening_: "Nay, but thee shan't tell thy king for it would it would break his heart."

_Laering_: "Who does thy queen plan to poison?"

_Rening_: "I do not know, but whoever finds thy poison in thy stomach is sure to find death."

_Laering_: "It be revenge on thee. Thee has uprooted thy queen's brother from his position."

_Rening_: "Then I shall take thy words to heart and watch for swords in thy back."

xXxXx

* * *

**I got this idea after chatting with my friend and reading an adaptation of the play Hamlet. I'm just going to go with Conversations for the time being but I may add in bits and pieces of the scenes. **

**Yours,**

**Fel**


End file.
